


Elastic Freesia

by Yume_Sekaii



Series: Mash It Up! [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Gen, I don't know, Not really good, Something something angst, but i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yume_Sekaii/pseuds/Yume_Sekaii
Summary: He just wanted to meet Yukio.





	

  
It had been awhile since they talked. Twelve days to be exact.

_Somebody gave me some water and_   
_And another one bites the dust_   
_Suddenly, that rainbow didn't seem like it was hard to draw_

It had been a mission, a fairly simple one in the eyes of young veteran Yukio Okumura. Go out there, take up your arms, aim and then fire. There were no complications about, no coaxing or convictions to go around, no backlog paperwork tying down to the post. Even so, there was always a chance of calamity, a margin of error if you will.

_I just wanna be myself and be the way that I should be_   
_Oh why can I not conquer love?_   
_But that's too hard for me_

That's when Rin Okumura came in.

Now perhaps it seems a bit harsh to consider the very existence of someone to be a fault but to a majority, it was to be recognized. Enthusiasm and drive do not equal results. That was to be known but to a newly born exorcist, especially one with such a starry eyed passion, the two act as one and the same.

_Through all the pain and suffering_   
_And I might have thought that we were one_   
_It seems like I can't grab ahold of victory_   
_Wanted to fight this war without weapons_   
_I just wanna bloom!_

And that's when they hit the crossroads.

It was Wednesday after school and Rin had just made it inside his dorm. Stepping inside the near empty building was both a pain and a relief. Yukio wasn't here because of a mission but he didn't know if this was good or bad. Was he still mad? Can he still make up with him? He knew Yukio could hold grudges for long but Rin wasn't going to lose his brother over a silly dispute. He was far more than ready to do what it takes to make u with him.

_And I wanted it, I wanted it bad_   
_But there were so many red flags_   
_There's a lotta nightmares that I know I'll have_   
_And if I have to fulfill them all_

And so he waited.

_Now another one bites the dust_   
_Then it won't matter if I'm laughing or not_   
_Yeah, let's be clear, I'll trust no one_

He stayed locked in his room for hours, a convenience store bag full of snacks to fill him up and a stack of manga to comfort him. Kuro stayed curled up under his arm. He only went out to use the restroom or to go into the kitchen to eat. Yukio was still out by the time he finished so he took up the plastic wrap and covered a bowl meant for him before going back upstairs.

It was midnight.

_My limits are the only things that I control; I set them as low as possible_   
_They'll be so much easier to reach tomorrow_   
_You did not break me_

Rin was still up flipping through the pages of Seraph and Zexal when the door opened. It was a very slow open to which Rin silenced himself for. Was it out of consideration or of sheer self preservation? Oh well, it was Yukio and a good time to talk.

_Ah, I'm aiming right for the big blue sky_   
_I'm still fighting for peace_   
_Hoping they'll bloom again--those Longing Freesia_

"Yukio," said Rin.

Audibility came only to breathing, throats suffocated on a form of protection, fear. Tension rose, movement stilled.

"Rin." Yukio had spoken first. His voice was cold. "What are you doing still up? It's a school night."

_Somebody opened their mouth and said_   
_Well, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart,_   
_"Even life is something that eventually withers away"_   
_But your blade—it might be too sharp_

Rin stood. The floorboards creaked below him. His toes curled and his hands balled up and in silence took a breath. His heart pounded in short painful intervals. Yukio walked into their small room and straight to his bed. He made no attempt to look at Rin.

_Yeah, I may snap and I move fast_   
_But you won't see me fall apart_   
_And I know it's not a lie, but even knowing that_   
_the thought still saddens me_   
_Because you laugh, because you cry_   
_I've got an elastic heart_

"Yukio we need to talk," Rin said. His voice was quivering to which, in response, he bit his lower lip.

_All of the flowers that hold your memories will_   
_Yeah, I've got an elastic heart_   
_become as strong as you_

Yukio threw off his exorcist coat onto the floor and began to loosen his tie. A step forward for Rin.

"Yukio!"

"We have nothing to talk about."

_These innumerable flower petals are_   
_The sacrifices that I made_   
_And right above them all is where you'll find me_   
_And I will stay up through the night_   
_And let's be clear, won't close my eyes_

He threw the tie down and started to unbutton his shirt. Rin had taken another step.

"God dammit Yukio!" Rin shouted.

_If I could learn to recognize my loss, would things be easier for me?_   
_And I know that I can survive_   
_Or will I still have no respect tomorrow?_   
_I'll walk through fire to save my life_

His shirt fell to the floor. His hands fell to the zipper. There was a distant look in Rin's eyes.

_Ah, today I'm still really hesitant_   
_And I want it, I want my life so bad_   
_My wish's stayed the same--those Longing Freesia_

"I know that I'm loose and that I can be a bit of an idiot," Rin said. He waited for a reply. Nothing. "I know that the old man wanted you to protect me... But I don't think it's possible with me."

Yukio's pants had fallen to his ankles.

"Because I can't help but think about everybody else," Rin said. "I did what I did to protect you."

Yukio had taken off his glasses. Rin had swallowed all the uneasiness swelling inside of him. His breathing was losing it's control.

_I'm doing everything I can_   
_"Hey, wanna take a guess, or are you tired out_   
_Then another one bites the dust_   
_from all the games that you've been playing with your sanity?_   
_It's hard to lose a chosen one_   
_There's only one form for you to take and I'm sure you know that it's YOU."_

"If you really were thinking about me then you should have thought of my feelings if you were to ever risk your life."

_You did not break me_   
_(You did not break me, no)_   
_I'm still fighting for peace_

Yukio slipped out of his pants and thrown the blanket up. Without turning back, he slipped under the covers. Rin could only make up what sounded like the forming of sentences. They all fell flat. It was but another person who loved him dearly, a person who he cared for more than anything else. To fight for one another and to die for one another... He didn't want this at all.

_There's a lotta nightmares that I know I'll have_   
_Well, I've got thick skin and an elastic heart,_   
_And if I have to fulfill them all_   
_But your blade—it might be too sharp_

He laid silently on his bed, recalling all that Yukio was to him. The sweet younger brother of his childhood ran to him in fear. He clung to him, like the regrets Rin felt after the death of Father Fujimoto. They clung.

_Then it won't matter if I'm laughing or not_   
_I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard_   
_My limits are the only things that I control; I set them as low as possible_   
_Yeah, I may snap and I move fast_

He remembered the small and frail Yukio, the one who everybody always bullied. He remembered the feeling of loss the first time Yukio lashed out on him for trying to protect him. He remembered the sense of betrayal felt when he realized Yukio was hiding everything from him. How did he lose sight of it all?

_They'll be so much easier to reach tomorrow_   
_Ah, I'm aiming right for the big blue sky_   
_But you won't see me fall apart_   
_Putting all my suffering back in my pocket again_

"I'm sorry Yukio," Rin said. It was a soft whisper, like that of the wind. It carried along his feelings, the ones Yukio couldn't quite understand. It sent a prayer that Yukio may eventually meet him halfway. But for now, he'll chase Yukio to where he's at and by which, Yukio will do the same.

_Surely they'll bloom again--those Longing Freesia_   
_'Cause I've got an elastic heart_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey <3 <3 <3 I'm Yume! Thanks for reading this fic! I hope you enjoyed it and if you have any questions/concerns/criticism etc. please feel free to talk to me! :D I tried with this fic but I felt like it wasn't up to par ;-; I didn't want to ditch it though so I went with it and posted it! I actually love both Setusbou no Freesia by Daizy Stripper and Elastic Heart by Sia and felt like they both worked well with Rin and Yukio's characters so I mashed it up and made this!


End file.
